La Felicidad De Mi Pasado
by Laila-chan OwO
Summary: Continuacion de la felicidad de mi espera. ¿Como seria el pasado de Naruto? se preguntaba Sasori todos los dia... pero un dia encuentra el diario... el diario de naruto de su ultimo año de vida. SasoNaru. ¡Apoyen al SasoNaru! w


**Hola a todas(o) hehehe bueno aquí la continuación de la felicidad de mi espera bueno esta vez tendrá partes SasuNaru pero ya saben se friegan al final será SasoNaru wuahaha bueno hoy me ayuda Neji!**

**Neji – como rayos acabe aquí promocionando cosas. – mientras se quejaba el joven.**

**Laila-Chan – recuerda que te prometí que te daría a lee así que ni te quejes ^w^ o prefieres que le de la oferta a otra persona.**

**Neji – Esta bien naruto no le pertenece a Laila-Chan si no lee seria Mio y todo estaría de locos si ella estuviera a cargo.**

**Laila-Chan – mentira mejoraría las cosas Itachi estaría vivito y coleando todos los Akatsukis 5 segundos de silencio.**

**Bueno empezamos este es el pasado de Naruto Uzumaki!**

Sasori se encontraba en la biblioteca de la gran mansión, buscaba un libro para leer, ya se encontraba en el tercer librero cuando después encontró un cuaderno con cerradora con letras doradas adornando al frente "Diario".

Sasori – interesante – dijo el pelirrojo para después ir caminando con el cuaderno en mano a la sala de música donde se escuchaba una hermosa melodía de piano. –naruto ¿Qué es esto?- dijo con tranquilidad el ojimiel.

Naruto – es.. es uno de mis diarios de vida, el ultimo que escribí lo empecé depuse de la muerte de mis padres. – mientras miraba con melancolía el cuaderno en las manos del joven enfrente de el.

Sasori – lamento si te moleste solo tenia curiosidad. –mientras se acercaba al rubio y se sentaba junto a el.

Naruto – no importa – mientras con sus dedos acariciaba las mejillas del mayor. **(Bueno en apariencia ^-^u)** – ¿me dices que tienes curiosidad por el diario verdad?

Sasori – si hehehe seguro piensas que soy un chismoso. – para después agarrar la suave mano del joven.

Naruto – no, no creo eso. Es solo que tienes curiosidad de que pensaba en ese entonces. Así que te diré donde esta la llave… pero con una condición. – mientras que en sus labios había una sonrisa traviesa.

Sasori – y bien… ¿Cuál es la condición? – mientras pensaba las mil opciones de condiciones que le podría poner el rubio.

Naruto – tienes que conseguir un reloj de mano que era de mi padre y esta en el sótano en una caja detrás del retrato de mi padre. Si me lo traes te daré la llave, ¿te parece bien?

Sasori – esta bien – dijo para después pararse e ir al pasillo que conducia al sótano, para después bajar y buscar el interruptor en la pared, para después prender la luz que ilumino el cuarto.

El sotano se encontraba lleno de cajas, muebles cubiertos por sabanas, libreros, retrados y un monton de cosas más.**(Si quieren pongan unas cosas mas que ponen en el sotano yo no se, no tengo sotano!)**

Después de buscar con la mirada el pelirojo encontro el retrato del hombre del rubio solo que a diferencia del menor tenia los rasgos mas maduros. Después movio el retrato y vio la caja en la cual habia cartas y otros objetos después diviso una caja de cristal en la cual se encontraba el reloj.

Sasori agarro el reloj

Sasori fue al salon de musica en donde naruto lo esperaba sentado en el banco enfrente del piano tocando una melodia melancolica pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

Naruto – sasori… al parecer lo encontraste… ¿o es que me equivoco? – pregunto el ojiazul sin voltearse y seguir con la misma tonada.

Sasori – no, no te equivocas ya lo tengo. – contesto el ojimiel mostrandole el reloj de oro. – ahora naru dime ¿donde esta la llave?

Naruto se voltio con una sonrisa tierna en los labios – la tienes tu… en tus manos. – dijo el rubio divertido.

Sasori – ¿a que te refieres? ¿El reloj es la llave? – dijo para después mirar atentamente el reloj, y después a Naruto y diciendole con los ojos que contestara sus dudas.

Naruto – dejame te explico – dijo el rubio con el diario en la mano. – el reloj justamente cuando marque las 8:00 PM empezara a tocar una tonada pero tienes que poner el reloj encima de la cerradura y cuando sean las 9:00 PM acabara la tonada pero ya tendras que poner de nuevo el reloj encima a esa hora o si no se cerrara para siempre y ya no lo podras leer… ¿entendido?

Sasori – si pero… ¿de donde sacaste un diario tan mmm… curioso por asi decirlo? – dijo algo sorprendido por la forma del diario.

Naruto – lo creo mi padre el no confiaba en mi tio orochimaru… y después de mi muerte comprendi por que… - dijo el rubio un poco frio – mira que horas son las 7:59… ¿piensas leerlo hoy? – pregunto el rubio.

Sasori se quedo pensando si lo Leia o no pero al final decidio que si. – si, lo voy a leer. ¿Me prestarias el diario, Naru?

Naruto – si claro – mientras le dio el diario – ¿si recuerdas como son las cosas verdad? – pregunto algo curioso.

Sasori – so, las recuerdo Naru yo… - el pelirojo no acabo la oracion que salia de sus labio por cuando inicio una tonada muy hermoso como si fuera el piano pero… era el reloj. – bueno ya es la hora… - dijo mientras agarra el diario y el reloj lo pone en la cerradura, y ve como se abre la cerradura y en esos momentos piensa: " Naru… ¿como fue tu vida?"

**Fin de capitulo uno.**

**Hola otra vez espero que les guste hehehe ¡apoyen al sasonaru! Hehehe.**

**Sasori – bueno ¿ya no voy a salir en los proximos capitulos verdad?**

**Laila-chan – claro que saldras! … solo que al final y muy poco! Hehehe**

**Sasuke – bueno hehehe ya va a ser SasuNaru asi que aprovechare y Naru sera mio!**

**Itachi – ni lo pienses ademas yo tambien saldre hice un trato con laila-chan para salir en el fic!**

**Sasuke – ¡que! ¡Cuando y por que!**

**Laila-chan - desde ahora ¿y por que? Por que me dio dulces y me dio a un Madara-san inflable para abrazar ^w^**

**Sasuke – seras idiota**

**Itachi – yo no lo creo… pero en fin ¡nos vemos!**


End file.
